The Vampire and Miss Victoria
by Jubalii
Summary: When young Seras Victoria defies her family's wishes and moves, she finds herself in the sleepy town of Whitecliff. Taking a gloomy and rather creepy cottage as her home, she finds that the rumors of its being haunted aren't entirely unfounded. But when her inheritance falls through and she's left penniless, she goes to extraordinary lengths to remain in her new home. [A.U.]


**Author's Note:** naturally, I do not own either the movie or any form of Hellsing.

Juju loves black and white movies. Sometimes they're the best ones. But there's one she loves more than any black and white movie that was ever invented. Yes, even more than Dracula. And that movie is The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. It's a lovely story about a freethinking woman and a sea captain's ghost.

Even so, Juju of course applied the story to Hellsing terms. Whilst your Scarf-Clad Leader begs you to go see this movie, and all its forward-thinking ideas (or even better, check out the book at your local library), you of course are encouraged to read this version as well! So let us begin our journey in the semi-dim streets of London….

* * *

"And how are we going to go on?" An elderly woman sobbed dramatically into a handkerchief, making more noise than needed. A stern, spindly woman dressed in black glared coldly across the table and placed a hand delicately on the crying woman's shoulder. Across the table, a tiny blonde woman with bright blue eyes looked unapologetically on the scene. "What of the Victorias' will be left for us to remember?"

"An ungrateful snippet of a daughter, that's what." The black-clad woman's nose curled as she glared at the child across the table. "A young girl, barely an adult and pretending she knows how to make her way in the world."

"Oh, please reconsider Seras! Please stay here, with us! We'll take care of you," the elderly woman blubbered. The black-clad woman handed her a fresh handkerchief and patted her shoulder.

"Calm down, Mother," she commanded. "Remember what we talked about." The old woman nodded, wiping the trails of tears on her withered cheeks. The blonde tilted her head and took a sip of tea, sitting the cup on the saucer with a weary sigh.

"Walter can look after me," she declared. Both older women gasped and gave her looks of equal shock. Seras sighed again, readying for the upcoming tirade.

"_Walter_?" the mother said, astonished. "Surely you're teasing us, Seras." The black-clad woman sniffed haughtily and shook her head.

"She's not teasing, Mother. You know young ladies these days, so unashamed." She shook her head again. "Really." Seras scoffed and slid her teacup and saucer away from the edge of the table before standing.

"Walter was with me before I came here to be with Mum and Dad. I don't see why he can't leave with me." Both women sputtered and hissed and made faces, all of which the young lady blatantly ignored. When they had quieted, she addressed them again in the same no-nonsense manner. "I've made up my mind and there's no changing it. I'm going to Whitecliff and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now, I appreciate your opinions on the matter, but I'm going off with Walter to make a life for myself."

"How dare you speak so forwardly to us! We're your godmothers!" the black-clad woman shrieked as the elderly woman burst into a fresh round of snotty tears. She locked Seras in a stare-down, but after a few moments the younger woman turned and walked away from the room. The black-clad woman stared a moment longer at the doorway before beginning to comfort her mother.

"Well I never," she muttered as she rubbed the wailing woman's shoulder. "Mother, have you ever heard such outright disrespect? What would her parents say? Not cold in their graves and she's already making her way across the country."

* * *

"Miss Victoria to see you, sir." The weasely man in a formal suit looked up at his secretary and nodded. He'd received an email from one Miss Seras Victoria, who'd asked him to pick out a few homes for her to view once she arrived in Whitecliff. He'd taken the best homes he had to offer, in varying price ranges. Now he just had to convince the girl that one was right for her.

The door opened and a young lady walked in. She was a smallish sort of girl, with short blonde hair and sparkly eyes the color of the ocean. She was dressed in a policewoman's uniform, making her look both dainty and sexy as it revealed her curves in a professional sort of way. He stood and she shook his hand, raising her head slightly to look him in the eyes. He saw a strange sort of unsure confidence in her expression, the same that inhabits all young people when they first break away off on their own.

"Miss Victoria, what a pleasure to meet you at last," he finally began, using his best selling voice. He could see without even hearing her speak that she would be a hard sell. She had an idea in mind, it was evident in her features. "My name is Mr. Coombs. I'm glad you made it in one piece," he added. "London is a far cry from our little town. I hope you're not disappointed." The girl shook her head.

"Oh, no!" she said cheerfully, pulling her hand away from his and sitting in the leather seat he offered her. "This sort of place is perfect! I just came from work, and my partner showed me the entire neighborhood. It's lovely!" She grinned happily, clasping her hands in her lap and looking eagerly at the pictures of houses he had spread all over his desk.

"I'm glad you like it. We do take a certain measure of pride in our community," he added. "It's good to see bright young people like yourself keeping the peace, too." He gave her a tight-lipped smile and pulled a few pictures towards him. "Now, about your lease…."

"Yes Mr. Coombs, I'm so excited to see what you've got for me! I've had my mind on it all day." Seras leaned forward and grabbed a stack off the tables, flipping through the pictures and reading the descriptions.

"Yes, well," Mr. Coombs chuckled. "How about this villa over on the East side? Three bedrooms, two bath, water and electricity included, with optional Internet access. 150£ a month." Seras smiled politely up at him and shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's a little bit pricey. We'll have to shoot for something lower." She went back to the pictures in her hand. Mr. Coombs nodded and reached for another stack.

"Alright, how about Lancaster Place? Two bedroom, two bath house with water and electricity included, also with option—"

"This place is the one," Seras blurted out, cutting him off mid-sentence. She held up a picture of a gloomy, clearly abandoned house on a cliff. Its one spire hung above the cliff, making it seem like a forlorn castle instead of a renovated home. Mr. Coombs paled and frowned.

"Whitby Church—er, I mean Gull Cottage?" he gasped. "No, no. Not for a woman like you, I don't think that—"

"No, sir. It's perfect! And at just 50£ a month, why—it's a steal!" Seras smiled down at the picture as if it were a sunny villa and not a gloomy home. "And it's got two bedrooms and a bath and a half—that's all Walter and I need, really." She flicked the photo with one finger and handed it to Mr. Coombs. "Yes, I'd like to see this one, please." Mr. Coombs reluctantly took the photograph and sighed.

"If that's what you wish, but I'm warning you!" He looked at the office door to make sure it was still shut. "Here in town we call it Whitby Church; you know, from Dracula? It's rusty and looks like it came from a horror movie!" He leant over the desk, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Some say it's haunted by the owner himself, who was a _vampire_."

"Mr. Coombs!" Seras laughed, her hands on one knee. "It's the twentieth century! We shouldn't be worrying about silly superstitions like vampires! Whitecliff isn't _that _small of a town!" She laughed again, shaking her head and standing. "Come on, let's go look at the house before it gets dark."

* * *

**Afterword**: If you have seen The Ghost and Mrs. Muir, you can see that it doesn't follow the plot _exactly_. I more used the idea and molded it to fit my tastes, and the fics setting. But most plot points at this point are the same.

If you liked it, please review! I live off of reviews! And follow as well, because the next chapter gets even deeper into the best part of the story: the Vampire himself! :D Ciao!


End file.
